The Prankster
by Cookies Blizzards and Sunsets
Summary: Same old Saturday detention with my own character...
1. Chapter 1

**So, I watched The Breakfast Club for the first time in a long time and couldn't resist not writing anything about it, even though I have three other stories and college assignments I probably should be doing….Oh well. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the slight changes and my OC character**

… **.**

"...and these children that you spit on,

as they try to change their worlds are

immune to your consultations. They're

quite aware of what they're going through..."

\- David Bowie

…

Dear Mr. Vernon,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us… in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a Brain, an Athlete, a Basket Case, a Princess, a Prankster, and a Criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC stuff!**

… **.**

A shiny light grey BMW pulls up to Shermer Higher School at 6:55 a.m. Inside the car, a pretty mid-height girl with short, slightly curly red hair, dark brown eyes in a pink blouse with a knee length brown skirt and knee high brown boots, makes a face at the school and turns to her dad.

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this" The girl complains/whines pitifully in a typically snobbish teenage way. "I mean, it's so absurd, that I have to be here on a Saturday. It's not like I'm defective or anything!"

Her father sighs, obviously thinking of other things and says "I'll make it up to you" as he hands a small silver bag to her "Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective. Now have a nice day." The girl huffs and rolls her eyes, stepping out of the car prissily clutching her bag and brown purse, wrapping her brown leather jacket around herself as she slams the door behind her and slowly makes her way into the school

…..

In a red Chrysler van a women with a scrunched up unpleasant face says sternly "Is this the first or the last time you do this?" As she says this, she glares at her son sitting next to her, daring him to be resentful or disrespectful. "The last." The boy says with a sigh, baby blues eyes shut in resignation, short blonde hair tucked under a black and orange beanie. A brown coat covering a green sweater and white under shirt. Beige khaki pants with high socks and converses cover his feet, making up his outfit for the day.

"Well get in there and use the time to your advantage" the women huffs angrily.

"Mom, we're not supposed to study. We're just supposed to sit there and do nothing" he protests weakly, already knowing his protest will be ignored. His mother's face scrunches up even more, "Well, mister you figure out a way to study."

"Yeah" the brother's younger sister's comments from the backseat. He gives her a dark look. "Well go!" His mother half-shouts disdainfully. He looks at her with a slightly resigned expression but gets out of the car, adjusting his backpack on his back and trudges up to the school.

….

A tan truck pulls up behind the van, and inside a large gruff man looks at his son and comments "Hey, I screwed around. Guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that. Except that you got caught, sport."

A stocky dirty blonde teen with sky blue green eyes in the front nods his head but continues staring heatedly out the front window. Dressed in a blue tank-top with a white t-shirt and hoodie over the top with his letterman jacket protecting him from the biting wind. Blue jeans and tennis shoes complete his typical American jock look. "Yeah, Mom already reamed me, alright?" He snaps, annoyed with his father's comment.

"You wanna miss a match" the father grunts harshly, angry with his son's tone. "You wanna blow your ride?" The teen shakes his head but looks out to the side to hide his irritation. "Now, no school is gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case." The father continues gruffly, glaring slightly at his son's disobedient and disappointing attitude. The teen looks blankly at his father and then steps out of the truck, slamming the truck door closed, storming up the steps to the school wishing the day could be over already.

…..

A tall scruffy young man with longish brown wavy hair and mischievous chocolate brown eyes, in a grey trench coat with a red scarf and black folded back combat boots with a red bandana around one of them, black fingerless gloves, and aviators walks slowly across the parking lot to the school. The coat covering a white long sleeve shirt, red flannel top, denim jacket, and ripped dark jeans. Walking across a lane, he doesn't flinch when a small blue car screeches to a stop, inches away.

Stepping out of the car is a mid-height girl with a charcoal grey skirt and black sweater covering a white tank top, with a grey tote bag and black knee-high boots. Messy brownish-black hair covers her face and dark soulful eyes, as she quietly shuts the car door, hesitating for a moment when the car stalls by the curb. She starts to turn back toward the car, only for it to jerk forward out of the parking lot. She stares after it for a moment, and sees a black truck turn into the parking lot. She turns and quietly stalks up the stairs into the school.

…..

In the black truck a mean scruffy man scowls at his wayward step-daughter in the front seat. "You better not be causing any more trouble today"

The short girl in the front seat scoffs, and picks at her black fingerless-gloved hands and mutters to herself "Yeah sure" her long pale blonde curls covered by a grey hood attached to a black leather jacket. Underneath is a light blue and grey flannel with a grey tank that has a Journey logo on it, an army dog tag, and dark grey shorts with black combat boots. Her black bag sits on her lap covered with buttons that have quotes and rock band logos on them.

"What did you say to me" her step-father yells angrily. She glances at him and her tan skin pales slightly, dark sapphire eyes lose some of their shine "I said that I'll try" she says sweetly. Hoping that he'll buy it. He glares at her for a moment and huffs angrily and says "You better, now get out of my car before you get in more trouble, and find a ride I'm having clients coming over tonight" The girl steps out of the car, rolling her eyes at the missed sarcasm and scrunching up her nose at the thought of her father's 'clients' coming over, ugh, more like drinking buddies and prostitutes, she thinks snidely, while nodding her head once at her step-father. She, none too gently, closes the truck door and slowly makes her way inside for another detention in hell. At least I'm not home with my idiot stepfather she thinks moodily, and then storms through the front doors, fully expecting the day to be one of the most boring in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Only my Oc….**

…

The red head walks into the library, a little embarrassed about being **early** for **detention** , but shrugs it off and takes a seat in the front table first row on the far end, hands folded neatly on her brown purse. Just as she starts to slouch, an innocent, nerdy looking blonde boy enters the library, and takes a seat at the table behind her. She sighs a little, hoping someone she knows will enter when her prayers are answered as the handsome jock trudges his way over to her table. He points at the aisle seat at her table, and she shrugs slightly smirking at him. The jock places his bag on the floor and watches as the school's well-known criminal saunters into the library.

The scruffy teen glances around fiddling with objects as he passes them, snatching a pad of index cards off the front desk. He puts his aviators in a pocket and heads to the table the nerd is sitting at with an expectant, yet slightly annoyed expression. The nerd immediately jumps to his feet and heads to the parallel table and sits down in the aisle seat. Smirking, the criminal turns an adjacent chair towards himself and throws his feet up, leaning back and waiting for Vernon to storm in. The four looked at the entrance to see a dark haired girl with mismatched clothes go the long way around the tables and sit in the far seat in the table behind the nerd, hunching forward slightly with her bag on the table. The jock and princess glance at each other and snicker to themselves as they turn to the front, their Principal Richard Vernon entering the room.

"Well, well, here we are" Vernon states with smug satisfaction. "I want to congratulate you for being on time."

"Well, I'm offended!" a girl's voice comes from behind him and he turns around slightly startled but that expression quickly turns into a sneer. "I would think that an educator, such as yourself would remember if you were missing one of your students, especially one with a reputation such as mwa" the girl comments innocently, but her last statement is full of impish satisfaction at her put-down. The other teenagers either smirk or hide smiles in amusement.

"Ah, Ms. Cooper, late as usual"

The girl scoffs and puts a hand to her chest. "A prankster is never late, nor are they early, they arrive precisely when they mean to"( **free cookie for whoever can tell me what movie that's from!:D** ) she replies with a slightly offended yet sarcastic tone. Vernon huffs angrily "Sit down Cooper, and watch your lip missy or you'll be seeing me another Saturday"

The girl looks at him like he's slow in the brain "How am I supposed to watch my lip?" she asks confusedly, but her eyes sparkle with mischief. "Like this?" she asks with slight lisp using her fingers to pull her bottom lip out to try and see it. The other teens snicker or roll their eyes at her behavior. The criminal's eyes twinkling in amusement.

Vernon grabs her shoulder and roughly shoves her into the aisle seat in the front table parallel to the jock and princess's table. "I guess you can find out next Saturday Cooper, now sit down and be quiet" he snarls at her, before taking a step back and glancing around the room. The girl he just shoved glares at him for his rough treatment and huffs angrily, throwing her bag on the chair next to her, swinging her feet on the table.

"Now that were all here…" Vernon is interrupted by the red-haired girl.

"Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake." She comments and looks around disdainfully. "I know its detention, but I don't think I belong in _here._ "

The blonde girl snorts in amusement and annoyance at her statement "Certainly not Princess, we must find you your throne before you die because your ass isn't perfectly supported by these woefully peasant seats" she mutters sarcastically. The comment unheard to everyone but the criminal who glances at her with barely restrained amusement. Vernon glares slightly at the blonde for mumbling and ignores the red-head. "It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. Ponder the error of your ways." The prankster rolls her eyes at the last bit but a hacking sound interrupts her thoughts as she turns to see the criminal tilt his head back, spit into the air, and catching it. The princess, who also turned to the criminal, scoffs in disgust and quickly turns back to the front with a repulsed look on her face. The prankster raises an eyebrow slightly impressed, but turns back to the front picking at her black gloves.

"You may not talk" Vernon continues, staring sternly at the red-head. "You may not move from these seats" he stares down the nerd who was about to shift toward the middle seat but quickly sits back down. Vernon smiles slightly in satisfaction. He glares at the blonde in the front "There will be no 'comedic entertainment'" he air-quotes an obviously pre-existing line. She just glances up at him blankly and turns back to look at her hands. "And you will not sleep" he states forcefully pulling out the criminals chair and shoving it on the other side of the table.

"Alright people, we're going to try something a little different today." He continues, walking back to the basket-case in the back placing a piece of paper and pencil in front of her. "We are going to write an essay of no less than a thousand words, describing to me who you think you are."

"This a test?" The criminal asks in a bored yet sarcastic tone. Vernon glares at him as he places a paper and pencil in front of him. "And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Bender? Ms. Cooper?"

"Crystal" Bender drawls with a laid back attitude and a smirk. The prankster looks up and asks with an impish smirk, "how about two words?"

"You can tell me that another Saturday Miss Cooper" the grouchy man snaps back heatedly, but continues with his spiel "Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return."

The nerd stands up and starts "Uh, I can answer that right now sir, that'd be no, no for me-cause" …"Sit down Johnson" Vernon snaps making the nerd jolt and slid back into his seat with a "Thank you, sir"

"My office is right across the hall" Vernon states, pointing out the library door. "Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I gotta question" Bender speaks up with a smirk and a quick glance at the blonde who's staring at him with an eyebrow raised in slight amusement before making eye contact with Vernon. "Does Barry Manilow know that you raided his closet this morning?" The blonde girl huffs out a laugh in amusement, Vernon glares at her loathingly before looking back at Bender, a finger pointed at him. "I'll give you the answer next Saturday Mr. Bender, and another Saturday for you Ms. Cooper since you seemed so interested" he states annoyed. "Don't mess with the bull you two, you'll get the horns"

…..

A moment after Vernon leaves Bender points after him and states "That man, is a brownie hound" Cooper nods in agreement and leans forward pulling off her jacket and throwing it on the table in front of her. Bender seeing movement glances over, and swallows slightly at the vast amount of tan skin and curves showing in that flannel and pair of shorts, before looking away.

It's quiet for a few moments before a clicking and snapping noise is heard from the back. The prankster, jock, princess, brain, and criminal all turn to find the sound coming from the resident basket-case who was busy biting her nail looking off into space. Feeling eyes on her she looks up, startled, to see five pairs looking at her in disgust, (princess and Johnson) fascinated repulsion (Bender and the jock), or in the prankster's case amused interest. "You keep eatin your hand, you're not gonna be hungry for lunch" Bender comments sarcastically yet slightly amused. The girl narrows her dark eyes at him and spits the nail she just bit off at him. It reaching about half the distance before falling short. A snort of amusement comes from the blonde in front.

Bender ignores the nail and points at her "I've seen you before, ya know" and he turns his attention to the blonde in front and smirks at her "And I know I've seen you before" The blonde tilts her head at him and smirks right back at him before turning back to the front. Bender slouches down watching the prankster mess with her dog tag hanging from her neck. It gets quiet again before mumbles are heard coming from the nerd. "Who am I, who are you? _Who are you?_ " Johnson mumbles to himself biting his pen hooking it on his bottom lip. "I am a walrus." Cooper turns and raises an eyebrow at him in amusement with a smile twitching at her lip. Johnson pulls the pen off his lip when he notices her and the criminal staring at him either weirded out, or amused. The nerd and criminal both start to pull their jackets off at the same time but when their about half way they notice, and Bender stares at him with a dark glare. Johnson shrugs his jacket back on, faking a shiver rubbing his hands together. The criminal smirks with amusement, but throws his trench coat on the back of a chair next to him and looks back at the nerd.

"It's the shits, huh?" the nerd comments anxiously at him, but Bender continues to look at him darkly before turning to the front, crumpling his paper and throwing it at the princess sitting at the table in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Oc and differences…**

… **.**

The jock and princess ignore Bender's attempt at annoyance. Seeing that it didn't work, Bender leans back in his chair and starts to air-guitar while he loudly starts to loudly hum a guitar riff with Cooper joining him by tapping a beat with her pencil. The red-head sighs loudly and whines to herself "I can't believe this is really happening to me…" The Criminal stops humming abruptly, and the shorter girl glances back at him in confusion at the non-ending, when he suddenly comments

"Oh shit! What're we s'posed to do if we hafta take a piss?" the prankster bites her lip to keep from laughing as the princess comments disgustedly "please..."

Bender shrugs and says "if you gotta go…" and a zip echoes strangely in the silent library "You gotta go!" the blonde girl is barely holding in her chuckles, wondering if the criminal will really have the guts to piss right there. Everyone else is now also looking at Bender but in disgusted incredulity (except the basket-case who merely rolls her eyes but continues to watch the spectacle). The princess cries out in disgust "Oh my God!" with the athlete finally commenting "Hey you're not urinating in here man!"

Bender 'gasps' out "Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!" the jock and the brain both look at the floor to see if he actually is doing it, while the prankster thunks her head down on the table a hand over her mouth as she tries not to burst out laughing. The jock belts out threateningly "You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!" The criminal tilts his head mockingly and purrs out "You're pretty sexy when you get angry…grrr!" the blonde in front finally loses it and burst out laughing, Bender smirks, satisfied that someone appreciated his sense of humor and the others all jump in surprise at the outburst. The prankster is still giggling when the criminal turns to the nerd "Hey, homeboy"

The nerd raises an eyebrow in surprise at the address and points to himself with his pen. "…why don't you go close that door. We'll get the prom queen and prankster impregnated!" The princess gasps and turns to glare at him, Bender at first stares at her when a pencil hitting his chest distracts him to the (in his opinion) slightly scary glare of the mischievous pixie blonde prankster in front of him. Who looks at him with a promise of retribution that he cringes at in his head, but returns the challenge head-on with a slight smirk.

The athlete yells out "Hey!" Bender ignores him "Hey!" "What?!" Bender asks annoyed and exasperated by the jock. "If I lose my temper you're totaled man!" The blonde in front snorts at the girly insult. "Totally?" Bender asks mockingly. "Totally!" the jock reaffirms. The red-head speaks up "Why don't you just shut up! Nobody here is interested!" she comments snobbily. Cooper looks to Bender and wiggles her eyebrows and says "Don't speak for everyone princess" The criminal winks at her and then addresses the athlete "Well hey Sporto! What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"

The brain speaks up nervously "Uh, excuse me fellas? I think we should just write out papers…" but is cut off by the hand that grabs his and sees the prankster shaking her head at him with an 'it's hopeless' eyeroll. The jock snarls at Bender "Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass…so knock it off!" The criminal simply raises an eyebrow "it's a free country…" The princess turns to the jock "He's just doing it to get a rise out of you! Just ignore him…"

Bender looks at the red-head and says "Sweets-you couldn't ignore me if you tried! I've been told it's my natural charm right pixie?" he asks the blonde who answers him by a crumpled ball of paper to the face.

The red-head rolls her eyes and turns to the front. Bender sighs and says "Sooo… Are you guys like boyfriend/girlfriend?...Steady dates?...Lo…vers?..." The jock clenches his fist but otherwise there's no reaction. The blonde is watching the spectacle with an amused smirk on her face while absent mindedly picking at her gloves again. The criminal continues "Come on Sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot….beef…injection?" Both the jock and the princess whip around furious and yell out "Got to hell!" "Enough!"

A yell is heard from Vernon's office "Hey! What's going on in there?" The students all glance at each other and the jock turns back toward the front with a muttered "scumbag"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ummm… I have no excuse for the late post this time… sorry guys I'll try to get better at being consistent. I might not post again till mid-May I have finals and tests from now till then. Anyway… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: OCs only!**

… **.**

Bender stands up and walks over to the side railing, hopping up and sitting on it facing the rest of his peers. He glances around the room and states "What do you say we close that door. We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds." Cooper mutters "a library party, can't say I've been to one of those…" the criminal sends her an amused look while the nerd hesitantly says "Well, you know the door's s'pposed to stay open…" Bender raises an eyebrow "So what?" he says flippantly.

The jock spins around and growls out angrily "So why don't you just shut up! There's five other people in here you know…" Bender just looks at him and then pulls on a mock-surprised expression and exclaims "God, you can count. See! I knew you had to be smart to be a…. a wrestler." The prankster puts her head down on her arms to muffle her giggles, while the jock answers defensively "Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" "Really?" the princess adds in. The jock continues "Really Bender… you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school."

Cooper's head pops up and she sees Bender's hurt expression change to a blank mask. Infuriated the prankster turns to the jock and says "You're one to talk jockstrap" "What?" he turns to her with a surprised, angry expression. "You heard me" she says "Sure you're important to the school, but only as a tool, an image to raise the school's reputation. When you graduate you'll be replaced and no one is gonna care what you were in high school." Her statement shocks everyone into silence as they think it over. "What, nothing to say?" she says condescendingly toward the princess and the jock with a scornful look, "You know I'm right, so stop being such a prick and think before you open your fat mouth"

The princess sneers at her and says snottily "Well you're nothing but a tool yourself then if that's what you think". "I know" Cooper states back calmly "but at least I'm aware of it" she turns back toward the front sighing in resignation catching Bender's small nod of appreciation and she returns it with a quick smile.

"Well… I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team" Bender comments. The jock and princess, glad to ignore the prankster's hard truths turn to each other and laugh. Bender continues "Maybe the prep club too! Student council…" The jock sneers at him "Nah, they wouldn't take you" "I'm hurt" Bender states mock-sadly with a hand on his chest. The red-head chimes in "You know why guys and girls like you and her" she nods toward Cooper, who only raises an eyebrow "knock everything…" Bender mutters to himself "Oh this should be stunning…" "It's 'cause you're afraid" says states self-assuredly. Cooper just rolls her eyes and leans her chin on her hand that's propped up on the table while Bender mock-gasps and says "On, God! You ritchies are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities!" Annoyed the princess spits out "You're a big coward!" The blonde snorts to herself while the nerd mutters to himself "I'm in the math club…"

The red-head continues "See you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it…" she finishes with a scowl. Bender looks at her and says dryly "Well… it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes… would it?" Cooper lifts her other hand as in a silent 'thank you' and huffs to herself in exasperation as the prep continues "Well you wouldn't know… You don't even know any of us" Cooper sits up straighter and scowls at her stating "You are one of the biggest hypocrites I've ever come across in my life" Bender sends a smirk at her and states "Good one Cooper" while the red-head gasps in outrage. The prankster smirks back and stands up only to lay on the table on her stomach, head resting on crossed arms, with her bag as a pillow watching the drama in front of her. Crossing her ankles as Bender snarks back to the princess "Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs"

The jock finally butts in "Hey let's watch the mouth, huh?" Cooper smirks and mutters to herself at the hypocrisy "OK… buttface…" While the brain comments again to himself "I'm in the physics club too…"

Bender holds up a finger to the popular pair stating "S'cuse me a sec". He turns to the nerd "What are you babbling about?" The nerd suddenly gets nervous and stutters out "Well, what I said was...I'm in the math club, the Latin club and the phys... physics club". The criminal turns to face the red-head asking "Hey…Cherry" the prankster smothers her giggles "do you belong to the physics club?" The prep looks at him as if he's stupid "That's an academic club…" "So?" Bender asks brattily. "So… academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs" she elaborates in a half-exasperated sigh. Cooper sighs moodily and lays her head back down on her arms grumpily as Bender replies "Oh but to dorks like him…"points to the brain "they are…" he turns to the nerd "What do you guys do in your club?"

The nerd mumbles out hastily "In physics, um, we ah, talk about physics… about properties of physics" Bender nods and continues his point "So it's sorta social…" he looks to the princess "demented and sad, but social, right?" he finishes with a glance at the nerd before returning his gaze to the princess as the brain gains confidence as he continues "Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the year we have, um, you know, a big banquet, at the, uh, at the Hilton" Bender nods and replies absently continuing his stare-off with the red-head "You load up, you party…" The nerd replies slightly confused "Well, no, we get dressed up...I mean, but, we don't...we don't get high" The prep sasses to the criminal "Only burners like you get high…" as the brain continues his tangent not knowing that his audience is barely listening "And, uh, I didn't have any shoes. So I had to borrow my dad's. It was kinda weird 'cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. And, uh, my cousin Kent...my cousin Kendall from, uh, Indiana... He got high once and you know, he started eating like really weird foods. And uh, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know, kinda like, you know "Twilight Zone" kinda"

As the nerd trails off the red-head turns back to Bender, commenting with a slight laugh "Sounds like you…" The jock seems to finally have had enough as he growls out "Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here...I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads..." The blonde in front rolls her eyes as Bender comments nastily "Oh and wouldn't that bite…" he lets out a fake sigh "missing a whole wrestling meet!" The athlete snaps back defensively "Well you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot! You never competed in your whole life!" The criminal replies in a mock-hurt tone "Oh, I know...I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys!"

Cooper snorts out a laugh as the jock answers "Ahhh...you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals" the prankster mutters to herself "Well ain't that a load o' shit" the criminal winks at her snapping back to the jock "Oh, but I do!" "Yeah?" the athlete asks half suspicious/half-challengingly. "I wanna be just-like-you! I figure all I need's a lobotomy and some tights!" The prankster and basket case smother a grin as the brain becomes interested and asks "You wear tights?" the jock answers testily "No I don't wear tights, I wear the required uniform…" "Tights" the nerd concludes half-amused. "Shut up!" the athlete snaps back defensively with a yell.

The students hear Vernon wandering the hall, so Bender hops into the seat between the jock and the princess and folds his hands innocently on the table as the prankster slides back into her seat with a muffled groan. She snickers slightly at Bender's 'innocent' face knowing that whenever he looks innocent means that he's actually guilty.


End file.
